This invention relates generally to an imaging system and, more particularly, to a phantom for use with an imaging system.
Medical imaging systems include a source that emits signals (including but not limited to x-ray, radio frequency, or sonar signals), and the signals are directed toward an object to be imaged. The emitted signals and the interposed object interact to produce a response that is received by one or more detectors. The imaging system then processes the detected response signals to generate an image of the object.
With real-time interactive imaging systems, a user controls movement of system components in three-dimensional space while performing scans. Inexperienced operators often have difficulty in visualizing the object in threedimensional space and maneuvering the system in three dimensions while scanning. In addition, proper verification of image orientation and image annotation is difficult, particularly for double angle oblique scans acquired in real time.
The present invention, in one aspect, is a phantom that facilitates training operators with respect to positioning the image system components, and includes an inner plate enclosed and supported by a plurality of segments which join together to form an icosahedron. Each segment includes a unique identifier, for example, an alphanumeric character. Two inner blocks are seated on the inner plate which, together with the inner blocks, indicate orthogonal planes (i.e. axial, sagittal, and coronal). The inner plate and inner blocks have unique identifiers that, together with the segment identifiers, are used to orient the imaging system source during imaging.